


Jadeo

by Kadigan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sacrifice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadigan/pseuds/Kadigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Después, el se dará cuenta que el grito jadeante que había escuchado era el suyo mismo.</i>
</p>
<p>Tony se sacrifica por Pepper; ella lo encuentra después. Hurt/comfort sin vergüenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jadeo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jimenush](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jimenush).
  * Translation into English available: [Shear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/789544) by [Kadigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadigan/pseuds/Kadigan)



> Ficlet escrito para Jimenush, como gracias por enseñarme el vocabulario español del fanfiction. Ella también es una beta fantástica, y todos los errores aquí son míos. (El español no es mi lengua primera.)

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala -- _no te ahogues no te ahogues_ \-- exhala. Dolor.

Dios, no puede _respirar._

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala - esta vez él se ahoga, el débil resollo engancha las zarzas afiladas dentro de si, y la agonía lo aplasta dentro de la oscuridad. Su espalda se arque con la fuerza del espasmo, el instinto corporal lo acurruca alrededor del dolor, y algo se _mueve_ profundamente en su costado.

Todo se mantiene muy gris por un rato.

"--ony. ¡Tony! Ay, Dios mío, Tony." Una voz familiar y amada atraviesa la neblina. Una esbelta mano toca su hombro ileso. Como si necesitara una palanca, logra abrir sus ojos. Una mancha pelirroja, con pecas... Pepper. "¿Me puedes oír?"

Pepper debió tomar su débil quejido como reconocimiento, porque su mano aprieta suavemente. El intento de confortarlo solo hace vibrar sus clavículas fracturadas, el hombro herido -- su _pecho_ \--

Después, el se dará cuenta que el grito jadeante que había escuchado era el suyo mismo.

Cuando logra abrir sus ojos de nuevo, la figura pelirroja se inclina sobre él. Reconoce esos dedos cálidos que acarician su cabello…

"Pep." No hay voz: el nombre es un soplo mudo. Él se esfuerza por levantar su mano ilesa.

Ella sostiene la mano errante. "Ay, Tony." Su voz se quiebra. "Estás bien. Te vamos a sacar de aquí, ¿está bien?" Antes de que Tony pueda contestar, está envuelto en sombras y el aroma de Pepper lo alcanza mientras ella se agacha sobre él. "¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? ¡Te pudo haber matado!"

Es un esfuerzo hercúleo apretarle la mano, pero vale la pena para Tony. "Mejor yo que tú," rechina.

Y si eso hace que Pepper maldiga... bueno, también vale la pena.

\---  
\------  
\---


End file.
